Wireless mesh networks are gaining in popularity for “last mile” broadband access. A wireless mesh network typically consists of wireless WiFi or WiMax access points (generally referred to herein as “wireless access points” or “WAPs” unless otherwise stated or apparent from the context of usage) or network bridges that eventually connect to an access point that provides broadband access (generally referred to herein as an “access point” or “AP”). FIG. 1 is a simple example of a multi-hop static wireless mesh network where each WAP or AP is considered a logical “node”.
Currently IEEE is working on the 802.11s standard, which would define interoperability in wireless mesh networks. This work mostly has to do with extensions to the 802.11 media access layer, such as access points sharing node information to create a database of nodes to determine the best route to effectuate and/or maintain broadband data throughput. Mesh nodes are typically stationary and are dedicated to that single purpose (routing packets to/from broadband access points or other mesh nodes).
When creating wireless networks in a physical space, an initial site survey is usually conducted to determine where to place access points to ensure optimal coverage in the most cost effective manner. Should the physical constitution of the space changes, for example a metal rack is placed in front of an existing access point, poor coverage areas often result. Wireless dependent devices now operating in those areas will have poor or no connectivity, requiring another site survey and movement of one or more access points (or even the possible addition of a new access point). Thus, while a rather simple solution exists, it involves labor and equipment resources. And if the space constitution changes frequently, the expenses for multiple iterations of these resources can quickly become material.